


Right Here Waiting

by lovelarry10



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Harry is nesting, Harry loves to clean, Louis looks after Harry, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Nesting, Non-Famous Harry, Non-Famous Louis, Pregnancy, a little smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-15 21:06:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15421596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelarry10/pseuds/lovelarry10
Summary: Louis and Harry are expecting a baby. Harry's heavily pregnant and nesting madly, determined to make their home ready for their baby.





	Right Here Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a Wordplay prompt challenge that a group of us are participating in for the prompt "polish". To read the amazing fics that were written by the others on this prompt, [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/polish/works), and to see all fics written as part of the challenge, [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wordplay_fic_challenge/works) or find the masterpost for this year’s challenge here.

Louis pulled up the handbrake of the car, and listened with a wince at the creak the driver’s side door made as he pushed it open, relieved to finally be home from work. It had been a long day full of meetings, and there were times Louis felt like the dark red tie he was wearing (a gift from his husband for his last birthday) was strangling him. As he walked up the small path, he loosened the neckwear and undid the buttons of his blazer, fishing out the front door key from his pocket and sliding it into the lock.

As he stepped into the small but perfectly formed home he shared with his husband Harry, he was hit immediately with one, strong smell. It had been the case for the past few weeks, that Louis would come home to this smell, and as much as he had initially hated it, he had to admit he’d grown to like it and the expectation that it would be there. It meant everything was okay, that Harry was happily nesting again, and he loved that.

“Haz? Baby?” Louis kicked off the tan brogues from his feet and winced as they clunked heavily onto the wooden floor and stepped onto the soft green runner that ran through the middle of the hallway leading into the rest of their home. “Harry?” He stilled as he arrived at the doorway to their sitting room, smiling softly at the sight of his heavily pregnant husband sound asleep on the sofa, a duster draped over his belly, and the incriminating can of polish on the floor next to him on his side.

Louis walked over and picked up both the duster and polish, taking both things back into the kitchen and stowing them away under the sink, draping Harry’s favourite soft lavender blanket over him, making sure his head was comfortable on a cushion. He bustled around in the kitchen after that, preparing himself a quick meal of pasta and meatballs, ensuring he left a portion for Harry that he could reheat later on. He ate quietly at the kitchen table, not wanting to wake Harry up, but jumped when he felt soft hands on his shoulders and lips on his head.

“Hey, you’re awake,” he said quietly, helping Harry to sit down, watching as he had to spread his legs to accommodate his ever growing belly. “Did you get bigger overnight or something?” Louis joked, reaching a hand out, pressing his palm flat against the roundness of Harry’s belly, rubbing a thumb over it on top of the soft pink t-shirt Harry had on. “Hello my darling, hope you’re all cosy in there and being good for Daddy.” Harry smiled as Louis leaned forwards to plant a kiss on his tummy, the baby wriggling inside him at the sound of Louis’ familiar voice.

“Lou, you should have woken me up, I’d have made you dinner. You’ve been at work all day, I should have done that-”

“Nope. You’re growing a human, remember? I’m happy to do all this, you know that, love. Anyway, look, I put a plate on the side for you if you’re hungry?”

He watched as Harry looked down at his protruding belly, a questioning look on his face as he began to address the bump.

“Do we fancy pasta, baby?” After a few seconds, Harry grinned and nodded. “Baby says yes please Papa.” Louis chuckled to himself and stood up, pressing a quick kiss to Harry’s lips before he busied himself heating up Harry’s meal in the microwave, checking it was piping hot before he set it down in front of his husband, passing him a glass of his favourite pineapple juice. “How was work, Lou?”

“Busy,” Louis replied, finishing off the last of his dinner. He might not be a gourmet chef, but give him a jar of Dolmio and some dried pasta and he was Gordon Ramsey. He pushed his piece of bread around the plate, mopping up the sauce before he spoke again. “Just feel like they’re dumping a lot on me now they know I intend on taking paternity leave when bubs arrives, like they’re making up for it.”

“Twats,” Harry mumbled around a forkful of pasta, giggling as a strand of pasta fell off his fork and onto his t-shirt clad bump. “This bump is good for something I guess.”

“Yep, growing my son or daughter,” Louis said cheerfully, picking up the piece of pasta and dropping it onto his plate. “So… you’ve been cleaning again. What have I told you about that? You need to be careful with the chemicals and stuff, Haz, there’s two of you to think about now..”

“I know, but Lou..” Harry trailed off, munching on a lump of bread himself now, lathering on a thick layer of butter, something he’d never have done before he fell pregnant. “I’m  _ nesting _ , Louis. It’s a real thing as well, I haven’t made it up, it’s the pregnancy book we got.”

“I know what nesting is, love, remember I lived through my Mum having a million babies.” Louis took the hand Harry was holding out, stroking it idly with his thumb as he thought back to watching his mum go through this, still a little shell-shocked he and Harry were having a baby of their own now. “Just… if you want to clean and dust, that’s fine. Just lay off the chemicals a bit, please?”

“But I really like the smell of the Pledge,” Harry said, pouting slightly. “And it makes things so shiny, Lou, look at the dresser in the sitting room… it glows!” Louis rolled his eyes at Harry’s enthusiasm over something so small. “Oh, and I did something else today. I signed us up to that baby class we wanted to go to when bubs is here, starting when they’re about four weeks old, providing they arrive on time of course.”

“Well done, love, so organised,” Louis said, standing again to clean the table, stacking the plates and cups into their small dishwasher, just big enough for the two of them. Louis smiled at the thought of stacking their son or daughter's bottle in there soon enough. “I want to finish up building the changing table tonight before we go to bed. You’ve only got three weeks left and I have irrational nightmares about bubs arriving early and us not having things ready.”

“Okay,” Harry said, yawning and stretching so that his t-shirt rode up over his belly, baring the skin to Louis, stretchmarks and all. “Oh fuck…” Harry scrabbled to pull it down and cover himself but Louis swooped in, stopping him. He crouched down next to Harry, swinging his husband around by his hips until his belly was facing him. Louis proceeded to kiss all over it, making Harry giggle, resting a hand atop Louis’ head.

“Don't cover it up, love. You're gorgeous, every bit of you is gorgeous." Harry blushed at Louis' words, but Louis carried on, fixing his gaze on the bump. "Hello bubs, missed you today. Were you a good boy or girl for your Daddy? Make sure he rests tomorrow please, you’ve still got a bit more growing to do before we’re ready to meet you. But I already love you so much, don’t forget that!” With that, he kissed right over Harry’s belly button which had popped weeks ago, something Harry had got far too excited about, pulling his top taut across his belly when Louis had arrived home from work one evening, eager to show him just how pregnant he looked now.

“You’re gonna be such a good Papa,” Harry said softly, tilting Louis’ chin enough so he could kiss him. “Now, are you gonna allow me to watch and read the instructions to you as you build this thing?”

“As long as your ass sits in that chair we bought and doesn’t move. You can even use the footstool, rest those ankles,” Louis said, well aware Harry was getting terribly sore ankles thanks to the extra weight he was carrying around. “But I must remind you, Harold, I’m a real man. I don’t need instructions. It’s Ikea flatpack, how hard can it be?”

*****

The next day, Louis was late. He’d got stuck with a phonecall from America, and given the time difference, he was forced to take it after hours. He’d moaned at his boss afterwards, saying that he couldn’t be leaving a heavily pregnant Harry alone hours after he was due home, and luckily his boss had been apologetic, promising it wouldn’t happen again. Louis parked the car again and strolled in, rolling his eyes again at the strong furniture polish smell wafting down the stairs.

Kicking off his shoes, he wandered up the stairs where he could hear Harry chatting away to the bump making Louis smile fondly to himself as he undid his tie, pulling it off from around his neck. Harry started singing away to himself, a song he’d been singing to his bump since he found he was pregnant, the baby barely as big as a grain of rice, but Harry had been insistent that the baby grow up listening to his voice.

Louis stood in the doorway to the nursery, smiling fondly at his husband who was sat on the carpeted floor, legs spread wide, folding little babygros and vests, bringing the odd one up to his nose, sniffing deeply before he folded it, pressing it into the correct pile. It was only when Harry struggled to his feet that Louis hurried in, helping him out. He stood behind Harry, holding him under his armpits and gently helped him to his feet, catching Harry as he stumbled.

“Thanks, Lou,” Harry said with a smile, wrapping Louis in his arms, laughing as his ever-growing bump got in the way of their hug. He kissed Louis quickly, before he tried to bend over to grab the clothes. Louis gently took his wrist and bent down himself, picking up one pile and passing it to Harry, who waddled over to the dresser Louis had finally finished the night before, setting them down into a drawer carefully as Louis came over with the other pile, putting the vests down next to the items Harry had put in.

“Makes it feel real, doesn’t it?” Louis whispered, resting a hand on top of a pile of mint green and lemon vests, realising how tiny they were against his hand.

“And this isn’t real enough?” Harry mused, glancing down at his big tummy, wincing as the baby kicked at him. Louis reached out and grinned as he felt the baby kick at his palm, rubbing in soft circles before sliding a hand up under Harry’s t-shirt, touching where the movement had been. “Tell you what, Lou, they’re gonna be a footballer or a dancer or something… they haven’t stopped moving all day, I swear they had a foot stuck up under my ribs most of the morning.”

“You best be good in there, don’t want a grumpy Daddy, trust me,” Louis teased, kissing Harry’s bare belly again. “Hey, you haven’t done your cream today, have you?”

Harry shoved his t-shirt down and poked his tongue out at Louis. “No but how the fu-heck did you know that?” Louis nodded as Harry corrected his bad language. Both had been trying to curb the swearing habit since they found out they were expecting, and Louis was doing far better than Harry, which he teased him about no end.

“You don’t smell of it, I like the smell, all coconut-y and tropical,” Louis said softly, padding out of the nursery and into their bedroom, where he grabbed the nearly empty tube of stretchmark cream from Harry’s bedside table. He helped Harry wriggle out of his stretched t-shirt, setting the fabric on the dresser as he guided Harry over to the chair they’d bought, sitting him down while Louis perched between his legs on the footstool.

He squirted a dollop of cream out into the palm of his hand as Harry took the bottle, putting it on the arm of the chair, sighing in pleasure as Louis started rubbing the cream into his stretched skin. Harry's skin had been terribly itchy over the past few weeks, more stretchmarks appearing on his lower belly as his skin stretched to accommodate their growing baby. As much as Harry disliked the new marks on his body, Louis loved them, enjoyed kissing them and praising them, making Harry feel beautiful, telling him they were special because they were a reminder of their son or daughter, and how his body had housed them so safely for so long.

“Love you. Thank you, Lou,” Harry said, letting his eyes flutter shut as Louis’ movements got slower and steadier, rubbing in gentle circles now, the cream all but disappeared into Harry’s skin. Louis leaned to peck his belly again, standing up and holding out two hands for Harry to take. “Can’t I sleep here?”

“You could, but your back and neck will regret it in the morning,” Louis said confidently, and Harry sighed, knowing Louis was right. He grabbed Louis’ hands and allowed his husband to hoist him up, gently walking him into their bedroom. Louis helped Harry out of his trousers and socks, letting him slide into bed in his boxers that were tucked under his bump, displaying every inch of his eight month pregnant belly, distorted tattoos and all.

“Night night darling, love you. And I love you too,” Louis said, kissing the bump and then Harry’s lips, letting Harry curl up against his side. “And no cleaning tomorrow, please? I feel like I’m in an episode of How Clean Is Your House and that Aggie and Kim are gonna knock on the door at any point.”

Harry chuckled, half in sleep by now. “Well they can come knocking, Lou. This house has never been cleaner.”

“Tell me about it. I’m burning the Pledge,” he mumbled as he drifted into sleep too, joining his husband in the land of nod.

*****

“Annnnnnnd I’m done with work!” Louis hollered as he came in the house, and promptly jumped a mile as Harry popped a party popper right in front of him, the loud bang echoing around their hallway, reverberating off the walls. “Fucking hell, I feel like that sent me into labour, never mind you,” Louis said through his laughs, scooping Harry up in his arms and kissing him deeply for a few seconds. “I get to stay at home now with my babies.”

“And we’re super excited to have you home,” Harry said, wincing slightly at a pain low in his belly. “No, don’t get excited, it’s just Braxton Hicks again. I called the midwife earlier and she popped round as she was in the area.”

“Oh good, was a bit worried then,” Louis said, slinging his blazer over the banister, releasing his body from the confines of his stiff work shirt, pleased he wouldn’t have to wear one of those for a while. “I want to celebrate. What do you wanna do?”

“Clean?” Harry said with a smirk, turning and brandishing a can of Pledge and a feather duster from behind him. “It’s been a week, Lou. I can sense the dust. And the baby doesn’t want to be born into a hell hole, okay?”

“Cos they’ll just come home with us and take a look around, see the tiny bits of dust and be like, yeah, no thanks, I’m off,” Louis said, deadpan which just made Harry crack up. “Alright, alright. Just a quick one. I’m hoovering though, you can waft that thing around for a minute.”

“Thank you baby,” Harry said, swishing the duster in Louis’ face, making him splutter before he kissed him, waddling off down the hallway, one hand supporting his lower back as the other clutched his duster and precious can of Pledge. Louis was secretly hoping that was the last can and if not, he was going to find them and throw them away. The smell of polish was seriously getting to him now, although Harry seemed to not be able to get enough of it.

He grabbed the hoover from the under-stairs cupboard, whizzing about the ground floor before stowing it away again, finding Harry flopped on the sofa, hands either side of his belly, looking seriously down at it.

“Okay?” he asked, hurrying over and dropping to his knees, full of concern.

“Yeah, we’re just having a chat. I’m just saying if they keep sitting on my bladder and making me want to pee, they’re not going to get any sleep either as I’ll keep them wake getting up and down for the sodding toilet all night long. Pleeeease baby, give me a break. I love you but I need to rest.”

“I’ve got an idea,” Louis said, kissing Harry before he headed upstairs. He walked into their compact but perfectly formed bathroom, flicking the taps of the bath on and popping the plug into place. He looked through Harry’s little basket of bath bombs, and dropped one in, satisfied at the fizzy noise it made. He ran his hands around the water a few times, ensuring the bomb was beginning to disintegrate, and the aroma that filled the air was a million times nicer than the chemical Pledge smell around their home.

“Up you come,” Louis called down over the banister, and hovered at the top of the stairs, watching Harry carefully climb the staircase, panting a little as he got to the top. “Come with me, darling.” He took Harry’s hand and led him into the bathroom, Harry tearing up at the deep bath, and the candles Louis lit as Harry wrestled his t-shirt over his head.

“Lou,” Harry sniffed, struggling to push his jogging bottoms down, and Louis just smiled, helping him out of them, then his underwear and socks. He held Harry’s hands as he climbed into the bath, grazing a fingertip over the bit of belly still sticking out from the water. Louis made to leave but Harry whined, and Louis looked down at his husband, how gorgeous he looked in the pink water, hair fastened in a scruffy top knot on top of his head. “Come in with me?” he asked.

“Let me grab you a water bottle, then I will. Got to stay hydrated, sweetheart.” Louis darted off downstairs, grabbing a bottle from the fridge before returning to the bathroom and setting it down on the edge of the bath, making quick work of shedding his clothes. He noticed Harry’s eyes on him, and smirked before he climbed into the still hot water, settling down behind Harry.

Harry shuffled backwards until his back was flush with Louis’ chest and grabbed his hands, placing them on either side of his belly. His head fell backwards, resting on Louis’ shoulder and he finally relaxed, letting his eyes shut as Louis stroked at his tummy.

“Lou,” he whispered, cracking open an eye as he twisted to look up at his husband. “You know.. in like two weeks, we’re gonna have a baby. A real, live human being of our own to take care of forever.”

“I know darling, thought this big tummy meant something,” Louis said, stilling his hands as he felt the baby start to move again.

“No, but really. We’re doing to be  _ dads _ , Lou. Like, us. You and me. Parents. I’m scared, Louis.”

“Don’t be, sweetheart,” Louis said, wanting Harry to relax and not worry for a while. “I practically raised Fiz, Phoebe and Daisy, remember? And you were around Dotty and Ernie a lot when they were babies, you’re an expert nappy changer, and baby burper if I remember correctly.”

“Yeah, I did always get good burps out of them,” Harry mused, nodding happily now. “I just don't wanna screw up, Lou. This is our first baby. I don’t want to scar them for life by being a terrible dad.”

“You won’t, I can promise you that. You already love them so much, and have done an amazing growing them in your tummy, keeping them warm and safe. And they already love you, I can feel it. And if the worst comes to the worst, you’ll get it right with the next one.”

“The next one?” Harry squeaked, turning around, causing water to slosh around and spill over the side of the tub. “Let me squeeze this one out first, thank you very much. Not sure I’m ever going to want your dick near me again if it’s that painful.”

“Oh, you’ll change your mind,” Louis said through a smirk, snaking one hand down, grasping Harry’s half-hard cock. “It’s been too many years for you not to want to be with me like that ever again.” He enjoyed the small moans and whimpers he was drawing out of Harry as he stroked his cock under the water, pleased to feel he was hardening under his touch. They hadn’t been able to have penetrative sex for a while now - Harry’s bump was in the way, and he found it too uncomfortable in many of their favourite positions, and the final time they’d tried, he’d gotten an awful cramp in his calf, and Louis had decided enough was enough.

So they had to make do with their mouths and hands, and they were certainly enjoying that as much as possible. Harry threw his head back again, moaning loudly as Louis thumbed over the slit of his cock, grinding his own hips forward now, looking for something to rub against.

“Ah, Lou!” Harry cried, all too close to orgasm already. Harry was horny as hell these days, and as much as Louis enjoyed it, he did tend to come rather quickly, which meant Louis always tried to drag it out as long as possible. He slowed his strokes, bringing his free hand up from Harry’s belly to pinch at his nipples, Harry writhing in his lap, turning Louis on even more. “Wanna come, Lou…”

“I’ve got you,” Louis reassured him, speeding up his hand until Harry came with a cry into the bathwater, sinking back against Louis’ body as his orgasm swept through his body. Louis’ hand went back to Harry’s belly, where he could feel the muscles tighten underneath his touch. Harry winced slightly, but pushed back against Louis’ cock, telling his husband it was okay and to carry on. Louis did, pulling Harry back by his hips, rubbing his cock between his cheeks until he came, shuddering and panting heavily into Harry’s back, his forehead resting between his shoulder blades.

“God, I love you,” Harry moaned, sinking back down into the water. “And yes, I know this water has our come in it Lou, and no, I don’t care. It feels good for my belly and my back.”

“Okay, sweetheart,” Louis said softly, grabbing their bodywash from the side, starting to lather up Harry’s shoulders. “Stay still, let me take care of you.”

“Always take such good care of me,” Harry murmured, enjoying the sensations of Louis’ hands gliding over his skin. “Perfect for me, for our baby…”

*****

“Get out, get out, GET OUT!” Harry cried, shouting down to his belly in sheer exhaustion. He was hot and bothered, he was now ten days overdue and more than fed up. His morning sickness was back with a vengeance, Louis was annoying the shit out of him for no reason whatsoever, and he was sick of being pregnant. He loved their baby dearly, he did, but god, did he want them out of his body and into his arms.

“Harry, you’re going to put yourself into labour, calm down-”

“Good! Bloody good, it’s about sodding time, I’m sick of being like a whale, Lou! I can’t see my feet or my dick, I can’t walk from one end of the house to the other without panting like I’ve run a marathon. I’m fed up!” With that, he burst into tears again and Louis restrained himself from rolling his eyes at yet another emotional outburst, just holding Harry and rocking him gently.

“Sit down, darling. Let me make you a cuppa, okay?” He guided Harry to the living room and sat him down, bringing the footstool over, helping Harry lift his swollen feet onto it. “I love you and I think you’re amazing. Just wanted you know.”

He pottered off and slowly made the tea, keen to give Harry some space for a few minutes to calm down. He couldn’t imagine how Harry felt, nearly nine and a half months pregnant, swollen and sore. When the tea was made, he grabbed the packet of chocolate digestives from the cupboard and stuck them under his arm as he carried the teas in, setting them on the small wooden coffee table, smiling at the baby seat in the corner of the room.

“I’m sorry, Lou,” Harry’s voice sounded out quietly, the man looking up at him from under his eyelashes, tears glistening in his eyes. “I’m so awful at the moment, it’s a wonder you don’t leave me-”

“Leave you? Don’t be daft. You’re pregnant, you’re hot and bothered, and you want to meet bubs. How can I be angry at you for any of that?” He leaned forward and kissed Harry gently, leaving a hand resting on his cheek. Harry smiled softly, nuzzling into Louis’ touch, and rested a hand on his large belly, pulling up his t-shirt, letting the cool air hit his hot skin.

“I’m sorry baby, Daddy loves you so much. I’m just tired and hot and fed up. I want to hold you so much, and kiss your little face and your fingers and your toes. Everything’s ready for you. Papa has decorated an amazing nursery just for you, and I’ve bought half of Mothercare too. You won’t have a shortage of anything, I promise you that.”

Louis smiled, handing Harry his tea as they both continued to talk to his belly for a little while, Louis eventually laying down with his head in Harry’s lap, facing the bump.

“Can’t believe that in just a few days you won’t have this tummy anymore,” Louis mused, running his fingers over, where the tattoos that once sat on his hips were now stretched out and distorted. “I’m going to miss it.”

“Me too, in a weird way,” Harry said, circling his tummy with his fingers. “I just want them here, Lou. We’re so ready for this.”

“We are, we just have to be patient.”

As it turned out, they didn't have long to wait. Louis treated Harry to another bath later that evening, sitting on the toilet seat lid and chatting away as Harry relaxed, the warm water soothing his sore muscles. Just as Harry climbed out with Louis’ help, there was a stab of pain across his tummy. Harry bent double, and cried out as water started trickling down the inside of his legs.

“Holy shit-” he said, staring down at the puddle between his legs. “I think my water just broke.”

“Well, I hope it’s that,” Louis said, grinning as Harry slapped his arm, still staring at the water on the floor. He looked up to Louis then with wide eyes, hands starting to shake slightly.

“We’re gonna be dads, Lou. Shit. This is happening, we’re gonna have a baby.” Louis could sense Harry was starting to panic and quickly wrapped a towel around him, rubbing him down and soothing him as best he could even though his own heart was racing in his chest.

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m here. Let’s get you dressed and we’ll time your contractions when they start, okay? I’ll call the midwife once I’ve got you into some clothes.” Louis led Harry into the bedroom and grabbed a pair of shorts, helping Harry slide them on, knowing boxers were a pointless extra layer that would be coming off sooner rather than later anyway. He settled Harry on the bed with his iPhone, and pulled the hospital bag from the wardrobe, excitement bubbling in his tummy at the realisation that their baby was finally on the way.

“Okay love, she said to stay put for now until the contractions are getting closer together. So you watch some telly, and I’ll pop the bags in the car. I love you so much.”

“Love you more,” Harry said, absentmindedly rubbing his belly again, breathing through an early contraction. As Louis was about to leave the room, Harry called out stopping him in his tracks. "Lou?"

“Do you need something, love?”

“Um, I was just wondering… do you think the hospital is nice and clean? Or should I take my polish just in case?”

Louis cackled as he left the room again, shaking his head at his ridiculous husband.

*****

The next day, late in the evening, Louis brought his family home for the first time. Where once was two, there was now three. He helped Harry out of the car, watching him stand up and get to his feet as he walked slowly towards the house as Louis turned back to the car and carefully unclipped the car seat, lifting it out into the crook of his elbow. He adjusted the blanket around his baby son and smiled softly, shutting the car door as quietly as he could behind him.

He smiled at Harry, who was stood waiting in the doorway for him, and reached a hand down, taking Harry’s in his. Together, they walked through the front door into their little home, bringing their son inside for the first time. Harry sat down gingerly on the sofa as Louis undid the harness holding their son safely in place, kissing his little cheek before he passed him to Harry, who looked more content than ever, their baby resting against the remaining swell of his baby bump.

Louis darted outside and grabbed the hospital bags and balloons that had been given to them, setting the things down in the hallway. He busied himself for a few minutes, preparing a bottle and grabbing a few necessities before he returned to Harry, handing him the bottle which Harry gently slid between their son’s lips. He fed well, much like his Papa as Harry told everyone, and Harry burped him, showing off the magic touch he hadn’t lost since the days of winding Doris and Ernest.

“Gimme me my boy,” Louis said, making grabby hands for his sleeping son and Harry chuckled, carefully handing over their precious bundle to his other dad, eyes full of love as he watched his boys. Louis settled back into the sofa, curling into Harry’s body, smiling as he felt Harry’s arm come up and wrap around his shoulders, the other hand resting gently on their baby’s tiny tummy, all full and warm.

“Welcome home, Lucas Tomlinson,” Harry whispered, and turned to capture Louis’ lips in a kiss. Life was perfect. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable tumblr fic post here if you wish to share! ](https://chloehl10.tumblr.com/post/176448821456/right-here-waiting-by-lovelarry10-louis-and-harry)


End file.
